


Sunny Afternoon

by MissyLeigh



Series: Tom and Missy [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, It'll happen soon, Meeting, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyLeigh/pseuds/MissyLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Afternoon

He glanced at the watch on his wrist for the third time in as many minutes. The sunlight pouring through the office window. This was not a day for meetings. However much he liked his publicist, it was too hot to be indoors. What little breeze there was barely moved the blinds, outside the traffic was whispering by, birds were calling to each other from almost-still treetops.  
Luke sighed, covering the mouthpiece of the phone in his hand,  
"Sorry mate, this is gonna be a while. Go, I'll call you later with the rest of the info you'll need."  
Tom smiled gratefully, unfolding himself from his chair. Mouthing a quick 'thanks' and a firm nod and smile 'goodbye' as Luke continued on the phone, and grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair, he quietly left the room.

A free afternoon. Such a delightful rarity called for a walk through the park. And maybe a coffee outside somewhere.

Tom entered the park, passing the all weather pitches, stopping to watch three elderly gentlemen playing boules in the afternoon sun. Continuing on towards the bandstand. It was a quiet day, midweek, and too early for the kids to be out of school. He passed two mothers talking over prams, an elderly couple strolling hand in hand (which never failed to make him smile) and a hurried looking woman in a suit, probably heading to the studios in the direction he'd come from, quietly talking into the phone plastered to the side of her face.  
Nearing the bandstand however nobody was around.  
Deciding to head towards the cafe nearby, passing the wrought iron structure, he paused, and in the shade he saw something that made him laugh quietly,  
What are the odds? He asked himself, shaking his head. Before continuing on to the cafe, a new idea having manifested itself suddenly in his mind.

She was tapping away on her iPad again. An empty bottle of water, at arms reach behind her. Bag underneath the seat. Headphones in, her feet stretched along the bench dancing to the tune only she could hear. She paused reaching for the bottle, sighing as she found it empty. iPad pressed to her chest she moved to turn and place her feet on the ground, when she got that feeling of being watched.  
Still clutching the tablet with one arm, and the plastic bottle with the other hand, she used a finger to pull the earbud from her left ear as she turned to face whoever was standing at the top of the steps opposite her.

He returned to the bandstand with two takeaway cups of tea, and watched her for a minute wondering how to greet her without making her jump. Doing him a favour she turned as he'd been thinking, and he held out one of the cups as he walked towards her.  
"I do believe I owe you one?"  
He smiled, confidently. As the raven haired girls expression turned quickly from suspicion to surprise to a rueful smile.  
"Very smooth Mr Hiddleston. We must stop meeting like this!" She laughed.  
He handed her the cup of tea and sat down beside her, as she placed her iPad and empty bottle, in the bag at her feet, having removed her headphones completely.  
He laughed,  
"I happened to spot you as I was heading to the café. Thought I'd repay you for last week."  
"Just when I'd convinced myself it was temporary insanity and didn't really happen!" She smiled, removing the lid from the cup and placing both carefully beside her.  
"Well, at least now, Missy, you know you're not insane. Or perhaps not? A repeat episode?" A panicked expression crossed Tom's grinning face.  
Missy burst out laughing, "Oh dear, if I'm losing my mind it could be worse I suppose!"  
They talked, casually sharing the week since they met, relaxing. 

This is crazy.  
She tensed as the thought appeared.  
Why is HE talking to YOU.  
It asked spitefully.

She took him in, laughing beside her; the carefully styled reddish brown hair, the ice blue eyes, crinkling at the edges, those cheekbones, which no photograph did justice, the slight smattering of reddish stubble, that smile. He was wearing a light blue shirt, sleeves rolled up of course, charcoal trousers which matched the jacket now beside him on the bench, black shoes.  
Not one part of him was out of place. She felt self conscious beside him. Her black wavy hair, out of control in the humidity, tied back in some semblance of messy bun (that never seemed to look as good as most women's hair, when she did it herself). Dressed in a bright red skater dress with black leggings and black ballet flats.  
Actually, she decided, it could be worse!  
She realised she was staring but her mind ran away with it.  
"Don't."  
He interrupted her train of thought,  
"Don't what?"  
"Don't turn me into... Well, anyone."  
She looked at him confused.  
"Missy, let me be a normal person. Let me be Tom. Just Tom."  
She shook her head and laughed lightly. "You mean instead of uber famous Tom Hiddleston?"  
He nodded, "If possible."  
After a beat, where the seed now planted, took root, she suddenly stood, grabbing her bag, hoisting it to her shoulder, grabbing the now-empty takeaway cup, and with something akin to bravery, reached out and grabbed Tom's hand with her own,  
"Come on then 'Just Tom' come and be normal!"  
With a laugh he quickly grabbed his jacket along with the cup, and stayed in step with her, their hands still entwined, as they left the bandstand, the clang of the empty cardboard cups hitting the metal bin at the bottom of the steps, ringing out behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos - always nice and a vote of confidence goes a long way!  
> Thank you for reading! Vaguely proofread but let me know if I missed anything and I'll correct it!  
> Thanks for reading :)  
> Mx


End file.
